Forgetting Tomorrow
by RoseOfTheLonelyMountain
Summary: On the outside life seems perfect. But on the inside he feels like he going to explode. He's resorted to cutting to stay in the real world. But he can only go so far before he can't turn back. WARNING: This fanfic contains mentions and detailed descriptions of suicidal-thoughts, cutting, self-harm, abuse, bullying, and suicide. SLASH M/M couples. Modern AU. Fili centered. Slow Burn


**FORGETTING TOMORROW**

 **By : RotLM**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own ideas. I do not make money from this. Though I wish it was both.**

 **See end of chapter for Authors Notes.**

 **WARNING : This fanfiction contains mentions and detailed descriptions of suicidal-thoughts, cutting, self-harm, abuse, bullying, and suicide.**

 ** _Summary : On the outside life seems perfect. But on the inside he feels like he going to explode. He's resorted to cutting to stay in the real world. But he can only go so far before he can't turn back._**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Where it all starts.**

Bilbo Baggins had reason to do everything in his life. In fact everything about him relief on facts and symmetry and precise precision, order and little paper clips and sticky notes.

He had a reason to leave his family home of Bag End after his parents died. That have him a reason to go to college and Master in the fields that his parents had. He had a reason to adopt his young cousin who parents died as well. He also had a reason to move both of them to the City of Dale. And yet another reason to accept the job of the local high schools guidance councilor. And he damn well had a hell of a good reason to be concerned over the fact that one of his favorite, and the other faculty'S favorite, pupil Fillip Durin.

The young man was an outstanding student, the top of his class even, he was very active in several school clubs, tutored even more students even though his own course work was probably more than enough, was liked by bloody everybody save a few thick headed young men who were just more brawn than brain and so looked down on those who were more brain than brawn though even then Fillip has brain and brawn in equal amount because he is also a member of the soccer and wrestling teams and helped out with the football and baseball teams as well. The young man was near perfect if ever some mortal could be, but the cold hard fact is that he is far from it on the inside.

He had guessed at his home and family life as have the other teachers yet until two weeks ago he had let nothing slip that something was wrong. That was until their art teacher Mrs. Lothlórien found his personal sketchbook instead of his school sketchbook at his work station at the end of the day and of course as she and all of them have greatly enjoyed looking at his newest works she took a quick peek through it and instead of the bright and happy scenes in his school one those pages were full of dark and self hatred turned drawings. They were depressing and down right disturbing to say the least when she had brought them to him to look at having been rightfully concerned.

Neither of them could wrap their heads around the fact that such an outwards appearing emotionally and socially happy and self confident young man could draw out such gruesome violent scenes. And as they were clearly his true feeling put down in such detailed pictures and not just some phase of trying a different style it was really and truly concerning to say the least.

Actually no, their is not 'to say the least' in any of this, this is just too much to pass off and over. How they could not have seen that the smile he put on his face was a mask made of fake silicone he probably would never know especially since he had done the same thing after his parents died. Perhaps they wished not to see it so much that they tricked themselves into not seeing at all? Or maybe Fillip was just that good of an actor.

Either way, he could not just stand by and watch such a promising young man go my further down this particular road than he already has, though he really doesn't have any idea just how far he has went yet since no one, not Fillip's younger brother Killian Durin nor his closest most defined friends Orion Rison or Sigrid Bowman were cooperating with him.

Though young mister Killian didn't seem to have any idea what his brother even did after school or if he ate lunch which was worrying in and of itself while young Mister Rison and young Miss. Bowman seemed to know all to well but refused to say anything and were nearly as adapt at hiding behind fake masks as Fillip is.

He had never wished friends to be I loyal before but he found himself wishing many times over the last two weeks that they weren't as loyal to him as they are since them being so is making things much harder than they really need to be especially since he was already dealing with Fillip's inert stubbornness that could for all its might win a Nobel prize.

Even so, everything they thought they knew about Fillip Durin has been completely swept away in the face of a single glimpse of a unintentionally misplaced sketch book. It was nearing harrowing all of this and he knew that he wasn't the only faculty member who was watching more closely and doubt all they ever thought they knew about their favorite pupil.

And after two weeks that have left no results he was past keeping the whole thing silent and trying to help subtly but now he felt he had no choice to inform his Uncle of the most definitely worsening situation.

Except the thing was none of them had known that he was under the care of his Uncle seeing as his files had been unusually and exceptionally difficult to find and even after the four hour search that it took to locate it there were no emergency contact numbers written down nor his first of kin or half of the things that were suppose to be on it. The only way they had figured out that he was under the care of his Uncle was because they knew that Killian Durin was his younger brother and everything that should have been filled out was filled out in his file. And things have gotten weirder and queerer the longer this has gone on and honestly e couldn't stand to imagine just how much farther things can possibly go.

Looking down at his desk he reach for the phone and dialed the number he had near memorized from his many times he had gone back over and Re-Read Fillip's sparse file. Listening to the dial tone he tried to calm his thoughts so he could concentrate on what was important to get across here. Hearing the click of someone answering the phone and picking up the line one the other side he looked once more down at his notes that he had studiously put together over the last two weeks before politely and assuredly questioning, "Mr. Durin?"

 _ **…TBC…**_

* * *

 _ **…**_

 _ **A/N : So whenever I write a chapter in more than one persons POV so like bold, underlined, or italicized will be used to distinguish a change in a different characters POV. Two more things; don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I'm doing this on my iPhone 4 and I have dropped it one to many times apparently.**_

 _ **— Fleur. :-)**_


End file.
